Remember A Day
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: An anomaly opens with Brighton, 1995 on the other side and for one team member it's a reminder of a living nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Remember A Day **  
****Characters/Pairing:** Connor/Abby.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Summary: ** An anomaly opens with Brighton, 1995 on the other side and for one team member it's a reminder of a living nightmare.  
**Spoiler:** Series 2, AU **  
Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Remember A Day

Chapter 1

Connor sighed and looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Why did anomalies always seem to open just when he was going to bed?

"Hurry up!" shouted Abby from down below. Connor groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He swung his legs around and caught the leg of his discarded jeans with his toes, dragging them close enough that he could grasp them with his hand. He pulled them on and zipped them up before standing the reaching blindly into the pile of laundry on the floor for something resembling a shirt or a hoody. He was pleased when he found both, still fitted together from when he last pulled them off his body. He found his black fedora and set it atop his head, grabbed a pair of socks and lastly, slipped on the matching fingerless gloves he had diligently left next to his laptop to be easily found again. His black leather combat boots were downstairs and Abby stood impatiently by the front door with her hands on those delicious round hips of hers. Every single time she did that he imagined having his hands on them, pulling her back towards his... "Connor, snap out of it! Get your kit on! I'll be in the car. You've got one minute or I'm leaving you behind!" Connor watched as she turned and stomped out of the flat. Mostly however, he watched her lovely pert bottom in her snug jeans. After she exited the door he pulled on his boots and rushed after her, closing and locking the door behind them.

He dove into the passenger seat of the mini just as she was about to pull away from the curb. "What's the hurry?" Connor asked, strapping himself in as she pressed on the accelerator.

"Cutter said there was a herd of Beckam Spiny something or others near Earls Court."

"Beckam... what?"

"I don't know, Becks and spines with axes..."

"Becklespinax!"

"Yes! That was it. Wow, you're good." The colour drained from Connor's face.

"Oh my god! Oh shit! Abby, the Becklespinax was one of the most dangerous predators of the early Cretaceous! They're almost the size of lorries and they're vicious! If there's a whole herd of them there's no way we can possibly do anything to stop them... oh god... oh god!" Abby couldn't keep a straight face any longer and promptly burst out laughing. Connor did a double take and stared at her like she'd lost her mind. She saw his confused, horrified expression and another fit of laughter rolled through her. Eventually it sunk into Connor's thick skull, she was playing a trick on him.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

Abby smiled at him, her beautiful sky blue eyes twinkling. "I thought so."

"How long did you spend scouring through dinosaur species before you settled on Becklespinax?"

"About twenty minutes. You should've seen the look on your face!" Connor crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "Oh come on, it _was_ funny."

"We'll see who's laughing next time when the joke's on her," grumbled Connor. Abby smiled wickedly.

"You'll never get me Connor. _Never._" She childishly stuck her tongue out at him and for that he did crack a smile. "There really is an anomaly though. Nothing major so far as they can tell. Cutter thought you might like to go along to explore it, that's why he called."

"Me? Why?"

"Dunno, he didn't say."

Connor stifled a yawn. "Is it at Earls Court?"

Abby shook her head. "Nah, it's in Highgate Cemetery."

"Really? Neat! An anomaly's probably the least spooky thing about the place. At least we can keep people out. Any creature sightings?"

"Not that he mentioned." Abby wove through the streets of London. There were still cars on the road, but it was somewhat scarce at 1am in the morning on a Friday. Highgate Cemetery was in the Greater London borough of Highgate and boasted woods and greenery in harmony with the city. The cemetery spent most of its days as a tourist attraction due to its unusual gravestones, mausoleums and tombs. Connor had visited the cemetery on a class trip when he'd been fifteen and images of the place still stuck in his mind. It would've been a perfect setting for a horror film. Abby pulled the car in amongst the collection of ARC vehicles already parked at the front gate. Stephen was waiting for them and he had a silly grin on his face.

"Took you two long enough," said Stephen, but his tone was one of amusement.

"Had to rouse sleeping beauty here," giggled Abby. Connor wrinkled his nose at her.

"What's up with this one?" asked Connor.

"Right, the anomaly. You can come see for yourself. Cutter and I have already been through. He's with Jenny right now discussing what should be done about it," explained Stephen. "Come on then, it's this way." Stephen led them by torch light through the gates of Highgate, down through the entrance columns and towards the creepy corridor of tombs known as the Circle of Lebanon. Connor wasn't exactly nervous, but he did feel relief when Abby took hold of the back of his hoody near his lower back and held on. Perhaps she was also a little weirded out be being in the cemetery at night. He reached back and took her hand, closing it in his. She didn't pull away.

"Wonder if I can sneak a peek at Douglas Adams' grave. He supposed to be in here somewhere," said Connor. Abby merely smiled before reaching up and tipping his hat almost off his head. The righted it and she smiled at him again.

The anomaly was at the first clearing, bright and brilliant as always, a living moving prism. Cutter was there with Jenny and the two of them were talking. The anomaly site was surrounded by soldiers, setting up the usual security perimeter. Stephen walked on ahead and tossed Nick the torch before walking on through the anomaly.

"Connor! Abby!" called Cutter, motioning them closer.

"Why did Stephen just go through the anomaly?" asked Connor. Cutter chuckled, confusing the two new arrivals even more.

"It's amazing!"

"What's amazing?" asked Abby.

"Why don't you see for yourself, come on."

"I'll be staying behind if it's all the same," said Jenny. "I'll be back in the morning." And then she was off, walking back into the dark in her high heels. Connor and Abby watched her go, still perplexed, before turning back to the Professor and watched him walk through the anomaly. Connor and Abby shared another look before walking hand in hand through to the other side. It wasn't dinosaurs that met them on the other side. It was a beach on a sunny day. Behind them was a small wood and before them was a dark blue ocean.

"Wow, would you look at that," said Connor once his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. "When are we? Those are pine trees... do you suppose it's the Cretaceous?"

"Look to your left," said Cutter, trying to stifle his laughter. They did and beyond the pair of soldiers guarding the anomaly from this side was a promenade, a pier and an entire waterfront town.

"Woah!"

"Oh my god... is.. is that Brighton?" gasped Abby.

"Looks like, doesn't it?" replied Stephen. "You're from Brighton, aren't you?"

"Yeah... well, not since I was seventeen. Leaving was the best day of my life." Connor's brow furrowed at her comment. Abby never talked about her past and he'd never asked. He knew she'd been born and raised in Brighton and had been a foster child after her parents died, but he never knew any real details. He always refrained from prying. Abby was fairly secretive about herself as it was. He never wanted to upset her by nosing into her business. She let go of his hand and took a few steps towards the beach. "I wonder what year it is?"

"Who knows?" said Cutter. "Which is why I thought you two might like to come exploring. Normally it's imprudent to take tours through the world on this side, but it's..." Just then a car went speeding by on the road up on the hill with Oasis blaring from the radio. "Fairly recent in history, so I think we can keep the butterfly effect to a minimum by just taking a stroll. The soldiers will guard the anomaly. I figure we can take an hour, walk the promenade, explore a little. You've all got your radios, so if there's any sign the anomaly's going to close the soldiers will call us back. Just be smart and don't interfere with anyone. Don't do anything blatantly stupid. And yes that means you Connor."

"Hey!" cried Connor.

"Off with yah, don't eat too much cotton candy." Stephen and Nick made their way up to the road while Connor looked for Abby, seeing her making her way down to the beach. There was no choice, he followed Abby.

"Hey Abbs! Wait up!" Connor called as he ran after her. She turned back and waited for him. They didn't speak as they walked along the beach towards the town. Abby spent the time watching the sea while Connor watched her. As they started to come upon the tourists Connor tried to start up a conversation with her again. "You've gone all quiet. Must be strange to be back, eh?"

"Yeah, you could say that," replied Abby. They were in the thick of it now, with tourists filling up every space on the beach. They ventured towards the promenade where the crowds were a little less dense. "I wish I knew what the date was."

"Well, I'm sure there's a news stand around here somewhere. It's summer at any rate." Connor peeled off his hoody and tied it around his waist. That felt a little better. Meanwhile Abby seemed to be shivering and hugged her arms around herself. The conversation died again and Connor grew concerned. She'd been so upbeat and full of smiles before they'd crossed over. Now she looked sad and maybe even a little bit scared. Connor spotted the sought after news stand and jogged away from Abby to pick up a newspaper. He came back to her with it straight away. "Looks like it's July 29th, 1995!" Connor watched as Abby's face darkened. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to lose their luster all of a sudden. Her jaw clenched and she started shaking. "Abby?"

"Connor, I wanna go back," she said in almost a whisper, barely able to get the words out. "_Please_. Right now." Connor set the newspaper aside on a bench. He cautiously put his arm around her shoulders and started to guide her back in the direction of the anomaly.

"Okay," was all he said in reply. He tried to read her, to see just what was upsetting her, but she was looking at the sea again. After a few minutes she broke away from him and started to run. He followed, but didn't make it to her before she ran back through the anomaly. He followed her and felt the shock of crossing over back into the night. It took a while for the his eyes to adjust, but the soldiers pointed him in the right direction of where Abby had run. She'd been blindly making her way back through the Circle of Lebanon, stumbling as she went. Once she realized he was right behind her, she straightened up and slowed her pace. "Abby what just happened?"

"I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"Please, tell me what happened back there?"

"I don't want to talk about it Connor, just drop it."

"Abby, no. You freaked out. Sure you weren't screaming and flailing, but something upset you terribly. You can talk to me, you know you can."

"Okay, okay. But not here, at home." Connor drove them back to the flat and Abby didn't say a single word the whole way, but instead chewed on her thumbnail and stared out the window. Abby walked in ahead of him, still not speaking, and Connor could tell she was keeping a tenuous grasp on her emotions. "I'm going to bed, okay? You should too, you must be exhausted."

"Abby, you said you'd tell me."

"Connor, can we not? I'm thrashed." He took her by the shoulders and made her face him.

"What's got you so shaken? Was it seeing Brighton? How old were in 1995? Did something happen on July 29th?"

"You're more perceptive than people give you credit for... yeah, yeah, something bad happened. I... I was twelve, my brother was nine."

"A brother? I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah, he's called Jack. We're not exactly close." Connor led her to the couch and sat down with her. Taking her hands in his, he gently caressed them, letting her know she was safe with him. "My dad walked out when I was little and I haven't seen him since. It was before Jack was born. His dad stuck around, even though he and mum ran hot and cold. They went through phases, sometimes things were pretty good. We'd be a family. Jack's dad was all right. He didn't mind me being around even though I wasn't his. It wasn't always good though, they'd get into fights, they'd get drunk and sometimes things got out of control. The police came a few times for domestic disputes. It never got super violent. They shoved each other about, but he never hit her or anything. They died when I was ten and Jack was seven. His dad was drunk and was driving he n' mum home. He lost control, they hit a tree and that was the end of it. We didn't have any family on mum's side and Jack only had an aunt. She was too young to take care of two kids, might've been twenty, I think. We went into foster care and the first few months were really awful. We missed our mum. Jack clung to me then, loved me then, but that changed over time. Eventually we went to a good place, a really lovely place where we were welcomed like part of the family. The Clarksons were amazing. Gretchen and Miles. We even went on holiday with them to the Galapagos when I was eleven. We'd only just moved in and they were taking us to the other side of the world! That's where I first got into the lizards. It was the most amazing, most beautiful place on Earth. They were the most wonderful people on Earth... and I destroyed them." Her first tears started to fall and Connor reached up to wipe them away with the pad of his thumb.

"How? How can a little girl destroy anyone?"

"Oh Connor, you have no idea. They had a daughter. Angela and I were both twelve years old and the best of friends, just like sisters. We were walking home from the Pier along the promenade by the beach. We knew we'd be in trouble because it was way past curfew and already dark out. We were supposed to be home by nine, but it was already almost ten. Angela was scared and for some reason, can't even remember why, I was teasing her about it. I'd developed a tough skin by then. Jack and I had already been bumped around to a few different foster homes. Angela wanted to stop and go into one of the restaurants up on the street to call her mum to come get us. I called her a baby she started to cry. I got into a huff and stormed off..." Abby's voice broke and fat tears fell from her eyes. Connor inched closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She caved into him and sobbed. Connor held her and left her have her cry. Eventually she calmed enough to go on with her story. "I never saw her again. Not until... until they found her body." Connor tightened his hold on her and she did the same. "They found her in a field a few miles away about a week after she disappeared. Someone... some man... he did terrible things to her before she died. She was just a girl, Connor, she'd never hurt a fly. She was my only friend and I got her killed!"

"Abby, that's nonsense, you were a kid."

"But I left her! She was already scared and I abandoned her and some sick monster took her and killed her! Everything changed on July 29th. Her mum said it was my fault, that it was because I left her behind that it happened. Her dad couldn't look at me. They sent us away not too long after that. They couldn't bear to have me anywhere near them. Things got so bad after that. The place Jack and I ended up, it was horrible. I can't even begin to describe it. The wife treated us like we were her slaves and the husband..." Abby shuddered and squeezed Connor tightly around the waist. "The neighbours called the police one night... he'd been beating us again with his belt and I screamed so loudly, but it only made it worse... the police took us away. We'd been through six homes by the time I was seventeen. Jack blamed me too. He'd loved it with the Clarksons, they loved him too and I ruined it. I ruined everyone's lives."

"Shhh... Abby none of it was your fault. Grief can do all sorts of things to people, I'm sure the Clarksons didn't know what they were sending you to."

"If I could just change what happened, go back and tell myself not to leave her alone!"

"If you'd stayed with her, then maybe you would've died too. Then what would've happened? You'd have never worked at the zoo. You'd have never gone to see about Rex and we'd have never met. I can't think of anything worse than not knowing you, Abby. It would destroy _me_ not to have you in my life. I... oh god... okay, Abby... I... I feel..."

"Connor?"

"Abby I'm in love with you!" He got the words out so fast, he wasn't sure he'd actually said them aloud. Abby pulled back, staring at him with mouth agape.

"You... you love me?" He recovered enough from the shock of saying it to nod is head. She started shaking her head, getting up and backing away from him.

"No, no you can't. You shouldn't! I'm no good for you. I'll only ruin you too. Everyone who cares about me gets ruined. I... I... Connor you're too important. I... can't... I'm too horrible to be loved." He rose and reached for her, but she backed away quickly, almost falling over.

"No! Connor don't!"

"Abby, please. I really do love you. I love you so much it hurts not to be near you. I can't help it. You're my whole world. I love you." She kept shaking her head and denying him. When he tried to touch her again, she turned and bolted, running into her bedroom and locking the door. Connor followed quickly, but not quickly enough. He stood outside and listened to her sobbing for several minutes before coming to a decision. He knew it was impulsive and foolish, but he didn't care. He knew it would unravel his life and those of everyone he knew. He knew it went against everything logical. He didn't care. He loved Abby too much. He was going to change the past. He was going to save Abby and change her future, even if it meant losing her forever in the process.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Connor made it back to Highgate Cemetery in record time. He parked the car far away from the ARC vehicles and climbed over the fence. He was running through the Circle of Lebanon when he heard Cutter and Stephen's voices as they came walking back from their tour on the other side. He quickly flattened himself into a dark recess beside one of the mausoleums He definitely couldn't get caught sneaking back through the anomaly. He waited until they were well out of ear shot before going on. Cutter would probably have his hide for doing what he was about to do. He continued down the corridor of tombs until he came to the end and saw the anomaly in the distance. He skirted around through the trees, avoiding making any sound if he could help it. Fortunately he didn't have any of his usual clumsy stumbles or falls. He would never be as stealthy or as strong as someone like Stephen, but he did fancy himself at least a little skilled. He'd faced enough dinosaurs and predators at this point to be able to move quickly when he needed too. The soldiers were talking amongst themselves and Connor saw his opportunity. He came out from the bushes and ducked behind them, moving as fast and as quietly as he could, practically diving through the anomaly.

Once again the brightness of daylight stung his eyes. He stopped short at the sight of the two soldiers guarding this side. He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Whew! Sure is one hell of a rush going, um, through one of those things, eh?" said Connor nervously.

"Mr. Temple?" inquired one of the soldiers. "Mr. Cutter and Mr. Hart just returned. The Professor said no one else would be through until tomorrow."

"Right. Of course. I just saw them. Thing of it is, I left me cell phone on this side, on the promenade. I know exactly where it is. Someone'll come across it eventually so I best hurry up eh?"

"A cell phone?" The soldier seemed skeptical.

"It's a smart phone, 3G network n' all that. Those haven't been invented yet in this time. If anyone with half a brain found it, it could unravel society, destroy the space time continuum, all that n' more."

"Whatever, carry on." With a nod, Connor was off and running down the beach towards the promenade. Once there he stopped someone to ask them the time. It was after 7pm in the evening. The sun would be setting in approximately two hours. He had to find Abby and her friend Angela before then. Once he did, he couldn't lose sight of them. His plan was to follow them and stop whoever took Angela from getting her. He didn't really care what happened to him, so long as Angela got away. However, hindsight being twenty-twenty, he wished he'd brought a gun with him. Not that anyone would let him use one. Ever. He walked briskly to the pier, remembering Abby saying that's where she and Angela had been before making their way back home. He wished he knew what direction they'd be going in. He prayed for a miracle and that somehow he'd find them in time.

For over an hour he walked back and forth on the promenade around the pier, as well as up and down the pier itself. It was tourist season and the place was packed to the gills. There were dozens of young girls that could've been a twelve year old Abby. He didn't even know if her hair had been long or short. By dusk he was in a panic. They could be anywhere now. He sat down on the bench at the end of the pier and looked out at the ocean. He was convinced he'd failed and that he'd return home to the same broken girl. Maybe over time he could get through to her and she'd believe that she was the brightest, most beautiful and lovable woman he'd ever known. He'd never give up on her no matter how much she pushed him away. He was about resign himself to failure and walk back to the anomaly when he heard a laugh. It was small and girlish, but it was unmistakably Abby's. The two girls were walking down from the pier hand in hand, laughing together and eating popcorn. They sat down on the bench opposite Connor. He tried not to be conspicuous with his looking at them. There were still plenty of people around, but the crowd was thinning rapidly. This Abby was a miniature version of the one he knew. There was no mistaking her now that he beheld her. She was half the size of his Abby and utterly adorable. Her hair was long and in a pony tail and her blue eyes were huge and full of joy. Angela was tall and gangly with strong bone structure, quite in contrast to the round and petite Abby. They were giggling together, throwing popcorn kernels up in the air and trying to catch them in their open mouths. Connor smiled as he watched them together. It convinced him that he was doing the right thing.

The girls were so caught up with each other that neither noticed the time. Connor watched as their playful laughter dissolved into the argument Abby had told him about. In the end, Abby got up and ran away while a shocked Angela looked on. After a few minutes the young girl dissolved into tears. Connor fought every compulsion to go and try and comfort her. For one thing, any older male talking to a young girl would be seen as strange or suspicious, and also because he wanted to catch the bastard who had killed her. If the monster wasn't found out then he'd remain a threat. Who knew? Maybe next time it would be Abby who was put in danger. Connor couldn't even stomach the idea. So, he watched and waited. Several people looked at the young girl crying on the bench, but no one asked if she was okay, even the women. Half an hour passed and Connor waited. Angela had stopped crying and was just sitting there. He made sure not to look at her. The last thing he wanted to do was spook her. She didn't know he wasn't a threat. He heard her sigh and stand up, stomping up the stairs to the top of the promenade and started to make her way home. Connor got up and followed, maintaining a healthy distance and making sure he just looked like a regular young bloke on a night time walk and definitely not following a twelve year old girl home. The promenade was nearly deserted and Connor could see how scared Angela was. He made sure his foot falls were quiet and he slowed his pace. He desperately didn't want to alert her to his presence.

After another five minutes Connor was surprised to see another man cross the street and position himself between he and Angela. He looked more or less normal, not especially skeevy or dangerous. He was probably in his thirties, Caucasian, dressed in jeans and tshirt with a leather jacket over it. He wore a baseball cap too with short cropped hair beneath it. Had he also been following Angela all the way from the pier? But on the other side of the street so as not to alarm her? Was this the bastard that took her life? Connor increased his pace, closing the distance between him and the other man. The rows of closed shops, restaurants and street lamps was ending. There was a pub up the road and there were still cars in front but the distance between the pub and the promenade was a couple hundred yards. Once Angela was in the darkness the other man broke into a sprint. He scooped the young girl up off the ground and ran deep into the black. She hadn't screamed because his hand was firmly clamped over her mouth. Connor ran after them as fast as his legs could carry him. He could hear Angela's muffled screams but could see nothing until the sliding door of a van opened in the distance and the interior light came on.

The man was so involved with forcing the thrashing girl into the vehicle that he didn't sense Connor coming barreling down upon him until he was suddenly grabbed by the back of the shoulders and hauled away. Connor threw him to the ground and kicked him hard in the ribs. Angela had fallen into the seat less cabin of the van and was sobbing uncontrollably. Connor quickly pulled her up on her feet set her on the ground. She threw her arms around him.

"Shhh, love, it's all right," he said soothingly, hugging her back. The respite lasted only a moment as the man was back up and attacking again, punching Connor in the face. Connor was knocked against the body of the van and Angela was thrown to the ground. "Run!" Connor shouted at her as he struggled with his assailant. "RUN!" The girl got over her fright and shock and scrambled to her feet, darting in the direction of the only lights she could see, the pub. Meanwhile Connor pushed against the other man, who tripped over his own feet and hit the dirt with his back. Connor was on him a second later, unleashing a torrent of fists to his face. Connor felt a rage build up inside him, unlike any he'd ever felt before in his life. It consumed him and blinded him against all reason. He was going to beat the living daylights out of this monster, maybe even kill him. It wasn't until he was bodily pulled off the man that Connor realized they were no longer alone. People from the pub had come to his aid after Angela had run in screaming and crying that someone had tried to kidnap her and someone else had helped her and now needed help himself. Two strong burly men held Connor firm as he panted for breath and continued to kick at the prone body.

"Relax mate, he's out cold," said a gruff voice in his ear.

"He... he..." panted Connor.

"S'all right, the girl told us what he tried to do to 'er. I don't begrudge you wantin' to beat the tar outta 'im, but that's best left to the police, eh?" Connor nodded his head and the two men released him. He leaned forward with his hands on his knees and regained his breath. His knuckles were a shredded bloody mess, but he found comfort in the fact that so was the guy's face. It was bruised, swollen, broken and bloody. Connor stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I... I can't stay... I can't talk to the police."

"Why's that? You're the only witness to what he tried to do."

"I know. I know... but..." Connor thought fast, he absolutely couldn't wait around and be faced with questions he couldn't answer, like why he was the same Connor Temple as the fifteen year old in Bradburn, Lancanshire. "I've been in trouble with 'em before. For stealing cars. I'm trying to turn my life around and I can't be involved in anything sketchy. All right? Please. I saved the girl. I wanted to help, but I can't have the police asking why I was out at this hour in the dark. _Please_."

"Okay. We'll stay with this git. Barb and Dick at the pub have called the police already so you best get a move on."

"Thank you. Thank you! Make sure the police go over his van. I bet you anything there's evidence in there... I don't think she was the first."

"Will do. Right, take off mate. You did good. You're a hero. That'll girl will never forget what you did for her." Connor gave the two men a smile and then walked briskly back down to the promenade, then the beach and then back towards the anomaly. He felt a strange worry in the pit of his stomach as he beheld the anomaly. What had he changed? He dug into his pocket and flashed the soldiers on guard his cell phone, held up by a bloody hand, then carried on through the anomaly and home. Connor took a small measure of comfort in discovering that the soldiers still knew who he was as Connor ignored their questions of how he'd just come through the anomaly when they'd thought he'd gone home hours ago. He was definitely not in the mood to discuss anything, he just wanted to get home. He was relieved to see that the mini was still parked where he left it. That let him hope that maybe Abby was a part of his life as it was unlikely he would've chosen that car for himself. If he'd been thinking he could've just asked the soldiers back at the anomaly if they knew who Abby was, but he was beyond exhausted and he was in pain. He drove home at a rather unsafe speed, a growing ache in his body at the prospect of finding himself without the love of his life in his world.

He parked the car and got out, walking slowly to the door of the flat. His key slid into the lock and successfully unlatched his front door. He stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Cautiously he ascended the stairs up to the flat. From above Rex chirped in greeting and Connor smiled. He was so glad to see the little dinosaur. If Rex was here, that meant that Abby must be too. The lamp was on in the living room and a feminine pair of legs were propped up on the back of the couch. Connor all but wept with relief.

"Abby, I'm home... I..." he stammered, closing the distance between them. The legs disappeared and the woman sat up, only it wasn't Abby. She had a thick mane of dark hair and the same strong bone structure and high cheek bones he'd seen only hours before laughing with her friend.

"Oh hey Conn, there you are! It's almost dawn you know? Good thing I'm such a night owl or I'd have clobbered you with a mallet for breaking in... again. Where on Earth have you been? Woah! You look like crap! Were you in a fight?" Connor could only stare at her in shock, his mouth agape and eyes wide. "Hello? Earth to Connor!"

"An... Angela?"

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uh, yeah. What's the matter? Did you get hit on that thick skull of yours again?" asked Angela. Connor gave his head a shake. Oh god, what had he done? He'd known the risks. He _had_ changed his world. But the most important question was, where was Abby?

"Where... where's Abby?" he stammered. His stomach felt like it was in knots. He felt like he might throw up or pass out.

"She's not going to be happy with you. She swore if you got conked on the head one more time she was giving you the boot. Anyways, it's after 5am, Conn, where else would she be? In bed. Dumbass." And with that all his worries evaporated. Abby was still here, in his life and now so was this brash, sassy, statuesque girl who was looking at him like he'd grown a second head. She smiled, a giant grin that stretched across her face and lit up the room. "You should go to bed. You really do look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards."

"Yeah... yeah, good idea. Goodnight, Angela. Um, it's nice to see you."

She gave him a perplexed look. "Riiiiiiiiiight. Goodnight to you, you great big weirdo." He started up the stairs to his bedroom. "Connor? Why are you going up to my room?"

Connor stopped and turned his head to look at her.

"Y... your room? Where do I sleep?"

"Where you've always slept, in the bedroom with Abby." Angela pointed in the direction of Abby's bedroom. Connor looked towards Abby's door, then back to Angela.

"With... with Abby? I sleep with Abby?"

"Yes. Every night and sometimes really loudly, I might add." Connor was having a difficult time absorbing the information she was giving him. "Damn, you really did get hit hard, didn't you? You want me to take you to hospital?"

"Wha...? No, no I'm fine. It's just been a strange night. I haven't slept in almost twenty four hours."

"If you're sure. You two should really think about a vacation. Chasing after dinosaurs on a daily basis is really bad for your health." Connor stared at her. Evidently Angela knew about the work they did, but was she a part of it? Did she work at the ARC too? There were too many questions and he felt a headache coming on fast. Angela sighed and got up from the couch, tossing her book aside. She climbed up two stairs and took Connor by the shoulders, she was a couple of inches taller than him. She pulled him down the stairs and directed him towards the bathroom.

"Okay, numbskull, I'm going to bed. Go into the bathroom and clean yourself up before you go to sleep. If you get blood on the sheets, Abby will kick your ass, and not in the fun way she does on Sunday mornings," said Angela. She gave him a shove before ascending the stairs up to what had been his bedroom. Stunned, Connor walked into the bathroom and closed the door, operating on auto pilot. He was dirty and bloody and so were his clothes. He set his cell phone, wallet and government ID down on the counter and peeled off his clothes, tossing them in the hamper. He turned on the shower and stepped under the hot spray, letting the water run down over his body. The water and soap stung the broken skin on his knuckles when he washed his hair, but it didn't really matter. Angela was alive. And apparently a smartass. Better yet, Abby was okay and just across the hall in bed. A bed that apparently they shared. _That_ was going to take a lot of time to wrap his head around.

He made quick work of his wash and got out of the shower, drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist. He put ointment and band aids over the worst of his wounds before exiting the bathroom and walking across the hall. He opened the door slowly, hoping it wouldn't creak and wake her. He peeked inside and there she was, sound asleep. There was enough light through the open curtain to illuminate her mop of soft blond hair, still cropped short. She was lying on her stomach diagonally on the bed atop the covers with her face against a pillow covered by his Star Wars pillowcase depicting the Death Star. She was wearing a tiny pair of hot pink knickers and one of his old X-Files tshirts that had ridden up, showing off the sleek muscles of her back.

He stared at her in wonder. She was beautiful and perfect and wearing his old clothes to bed. Had his actions tonight really changed things so that Abby was his girlfriend? He wouldn't have dared to hope for such a miracle, but here it was. He looked in her drawers and discovered his own clothes next to hers. He discarded the towel for a fresh pair of boxers and a vest. He was thrashed and desperate for sleep, but he felt awkward. Abby might've been his girlfriend, but as far as his experience was, she was still just his flatmate. He would be honest with her, he'd have to be, there was too much shared history he wouldn't know about. He sighed. He promised himself he'd tread carefully. Later. Much later, after several hours of sleep. He didn't exactly fancy sleeping on the floor. He supposed he could go back out and spend the rest of the night on the couch, but dawn was coming pretty soon. He yawned and closed the curtains before kneeling down beside what he supposed was his side of the bed. He touched her shoulder and gave her a nudge.

"Abby? Sweetheart? Abby?" he whispered. After a moment her eyes fluttered open, sleepy and heavy lidded. She smiled and reached for him, drawing him in for a kiss.

"Mmm, Connor," she sighed against his mouth, pressing her lips softly to his. Connor closed his eyes and basked into the sensation of being kissed by her. All too soon she was pulling away, sitting herself up on her elbows. "Did everything go okay? Did you get your phone back?"

"S... sorry?" he stammered.

"Your cell phone," she bopped him on the nose and smiled. "The one you left back in Brighton, 1995. I swear, babe, you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached."

"Oh... oh, right. Yeah, I got it. The space time continuum is safe once again."

"Good to know. You look tired, Connor. Why don't you come to bed?"

"Well, I would but someone's very pretty head is on my pillow." She narrowed her eyes at him before bopping the end of his nose again. She yawned and stretched and changed her position, leaving enough room for him to crawl in next to her as she righted the covers. He lay down on the bed and rested his head on his pillow. The scent of her surrounded him, it was both frightening and arousing. Abby flipped the covers over his body as well as her own then snuggled down at his side. She moulded herself to him so there wasn't fraction of space between them. With her face nestled at his neck and her arm and leg flung over his body Connor only fell asleep by virtue of the fact that he was beyond exhausted. Otherwise he'd have spent the next several hours in a panic. As it was, he had some very inappropriate dreams about being in a bed with Abby.

It was mid afternoon when Connor awoke. He was alone and Abby's heat was no longer with him. That was sort of a relief. He didn't want to have to try and talk to her whilst they were both in their underwear. He went to the closet to find his clothes and was a little surprised by what he found there. The style of men's clothing wasn't unlike his own, except definitely more refined, more expensive. Perhaps having Abby a girlfriend had influenced his style and taste somewhat? He pulled on a sleek pair of black slacks made from a durable fabric. He flipped through the vast collection of band tshirts and chose a distressed Pink Floyd one in dark green. He covered it with a waistcoat of charcoal gray. In the shoe racks (he had shoe racks?) he found a pair of combat style boots in black. He pulled them on and laced them up. The final touch was another pair of fingerless gloves in a green that matched the tshirt. He'd found those in a cubby in the closet along with a dozen other pairs. He strapped on his watch and exited the bedroom, darting into the bathroom to brush his teeth, etc. before going in search of Abby. He found her, along with Angela and three other gorgeous and tall young women sitting around the kitchen table, pouring over what looked to be prospects for a flat in Paris, France. Five women turned and smiled at him and he felt he was under extreme scrutiny. Abby came to his rescue and rose from the table, coming over and kissing him before drawing him away towards the living room. They sat down on the couch together with Abby placing herself in his lap. He was nervous and stressed, trying desperately not to take advantage of the situation. This Abby loved him and felt free with touching him, but he wasn't the Connor she'd woken up with the day before.

"Sorry for the invasion, they're trying to agree on a flat before the end of the week so they can move straight in when they arrive at the end of the month. The estate agent in France needs an answer by Monday," explained Abby.

"What day is it?" asked Connor, feeling a fresh headache coming on.

"Saturday, babe. Ange said you got hit on the head yesterday. I really wish you'd gone to hospital."

"No, no I'm fine. I didn't get hit on the head. So, um, why are they moving to France?" Abby gave him a perplexed look.

"Because of the modeling contracts with IMG." She frowned and ran her fingers through his hair, searching for lumps.

"Me girlfriend's best friends are models?"

"That's nothing new; Ange has been working in London since we were eighteen. You're starting to worry me with these memory lapses."

"I... I think I need to go see Cutter. Something did happen yesterday and we need to discuss it. I don't want to worry you, Abby, but it's big."

"Are you okay?" her voice was full of concern and her eyes were telling him he was frightening her.

"I will be, we will be. I promise everything will be okay," he sighed and looked into her bright blue eyes, seeing only love and trust behind them. "I'm so in love you Abby Maitland."

"Maitland? Connor, my last name hasn't been Maitland since I was fourteen and Angela's family adopted us. M'last name's Clarkson, you know that," she was trembling now and he quickly embraced her.

"M'sorry. I'm just confused. Everything _will_ work out. Will you come with me to see Cutter? It'll be easier to explain to you both at once."

"Okay. Of course," he looked up at her and watched a single tear escape the corner of her eye and he quickly pressed his lips to it, tasting the salt and the fear. He enfolded her in his arms once more and silently held her for several minutes. The last thing he wanted to do was break her heart, but there was no way to avoid it. She'd find out that he was a different Connor and that the one she'd shared her life with had been erased. He just hoped she believed enough in the power of love to accept that what he'd done may have changed the Connor she knew and fell in love with, but it had also kept her best friend and adopted sister in this world.

Abby excused herself from her friends and Angela, explaining that they had to go into work. Only Angela knew about anomalies and dinosaurs. It had been impossible to avoid being as close to Abby as she was. Of course there was also Rex as evidence. To most people he could be passed off as an exotic lizard, but Angela knew Abby too well to have the secret kept from her. Connor drove to Professor Cutter's house, who was surprised by the two of them showing up on his doorstep on a Saturday afternoon. Connor asked if they could sit before he began his tale. He put some distance between him and Abby as he sat in the arm chair while Cutter and Abby sat on the beat up old leather couch.

He opened with, "Last night I went back through the anomaly and completely rewrote history." His tale unfolded from there, he told them of the world as he had known it, including how he and Abby were only flatmates and not lovers. Abby listened and said nothing, but she couldn't look at him. The man she'd known and loved was gone and this other Connor perhaps said the right words, felt the same when they touched but he wasn't the same at all. It wasn't until he got to the events of the day that precipitated his decision to change the past that Abby started to understand. He recounted what the other Abby had told him of her childhood - the foster homes, the rejections, and the violence she'd experienced after Angela's death. Cutter was both furious with Connor at the same time as being rather proud of him. They spoke about the past as Cutter and Abby knew it and Connor found that little else was different aside from two very obvious factors - Angela Clarkson was alive, and Abby loved Connor. Angela was aware of the ARC and its operations, but she was not involved. She was in fact a rather well known model in European circles and at twenty five was the muse for many a Parisian designer, hence the move to Paris. The Clarksons had adopted Abby and Jack when Abby was fourteen years old and the rest of her teen years had been happy, relaxed and full of love and family. Abby had stayed in school whilst working at the Wellington Zoo. She'd worked her ass off being a full time student and keeping up shifts with the reptiles. She'd got her Bachelor's Degree in Zoology with a minor in Herpetology with plans to continue on to get her Masters and maybe even her Doctorate. Then she'd met them all Forest of Dean after seeing Rex for the first time. Cutter wove in his history and memory of the erased Claudia Brown with what Connor remembered in his timeline and what Abby knew of hers - three variant histories that had converged in the here and now.

There was little to be done now as Connor could not undo what he'd done, any more than what the Professor could in order to bring back Claudia. There undoubtedly would be a fallout of some sort, Cutter already expressed his desire to have all travel to the other side of anomalies banned, lest anyone completely undo the fabric of the universe. Abby and Connor left Cutter's house. When they got to the mini, Abby kept walking. Connor followed her, a step behind. She was trembling, her hands clenched in white knuckled fists. She began to walk faster and he increased his pace too, only to have the toe of his boot catch the side of a cobble stone and send him falling forward, hitting the ground with a painful thud. He lay there in pain for quite some time until he felt two small but strong hands helping him up.

"I've never met anyone more careless with their own safety than you," said Abby. Her tone was one of caring exasperation. Once he was on his feet she brushed him off and straightened his clothes. "I don't know what you'd do without me to look after you."

"I'd be lost without you," he replied honestly. She huffed out a breath and resumed her walking, this time keeping an even pace so Connor could walk beside her.

"And what about me? What am I supposed to do now that _my_ Connor's been erased!"

"I'm not erased Abby. There's only one Connor Temple in this world and its _me_."

"You're NOT him! My Connor has slept in my bed for over a year. He knows everything about me! He knows that I like to soak in the tub in the dark. He knows what my favourite ice cream is. He knows where to touch me, how to..."

"I know those things! Well, not the last one..."

"Exactly! I'm a completely different Abby to the one you knew! How can we possibly be together when we're not even the same people!"

"We _are_ the same!"

"Everything I shared with my Connor is gone! How are you the same?"

"Would you believe I was so different if I'd just hit my head and gotten amnesia instead?" She said nothing, but ran her fingers through her hair and pressed her lips tightly together. "I had to do it, I had to give you back Angela. Abby, you were so hard and cold inside, so scared and hurt. Your heart was locked to me. If I hadn't have done what I did, your sister would've been kidnapped, had terrible things done to her and then she would've been murdered and dumped in a field. I'm truly sorry for being so harsh, but it's the truth. You would've been sent to a foster home where you were beaten every day with a belt. What about Jack? What's he doing now?"

"He's at Uni. He wants to be an architect."

"In my timeline from what I could tell you two weren't even on speaking terms. Abby, I can't regret what I've done - you've had such a happy life. I was willing to risk maybe never knowing you to make sure that the horrors you told me about never happened. I did it because I love you, that's the truth."

"Don't say that. Don't say you love me. You haven't the right anymore."

"Maybe not, but I can't stop the way I feel."

"You don't even remember the weekend in Wales! Or our first Christmas! You don't remember kissing me on the roof of our building on New Year's Eve! I want MY Connor back!" She'd been holding back her tears since the moment he began his story back at Cutter's house, but now they were coming and she couldn't stop them. She growled, frustrated with herself, with him and the situation. Connor touched her, pulling her into his arms. She fought him at first, but then gave in, hugging him back.

"I _am_ your Connor. You haven't lost me." She cleaved to him so fiercely he thought his lungs might burst or his ribs would crack. "I'm so sorry, Abby. I'm sorry I don't remember us. In my old life you didn't love me at all, I was just a mate, but I've always loved you."

"I can't imagine not loving you. How did the other Abby live with you for over a year and not feel it? You're... you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I feel the same way. Abby, if our roles were reversed, wouldn't you have done the same thing?" She thought for a moment and nodded her head. "I'm not sure the Abby I knew could ever have let herself love and be loved. She was lovely with a good heart, but she was scared of love. I've realized that. We've haven't lost as much as we've gained, have we?"

"No, I suppose not."

He released her and took her hand in his. "Let's keep walking. Can you tell me about _us_? What made you decide you liked me in the first place?"

"_We should huddle together for warmth_, that's what you said," she replied wistfully.

"I remember that, you gave me such a look. I all but withered into the next week."

"No, I didn't, I sat myself in your lap and put my hands into your coat and up under your shirt to keep my hands warm and we snuggled and snogged for a good three hours before Tom n' Duncan showed up."

"Tom... I'd forgotten... is he... did he still die?"

"I'm sorry, he's still gone. The parasite from the dodo. We slept together for the first time that night. You needed the comfort and I really wanted to take care of you, so it happened. Things were pretty awkward the next day, but then Angela showed up and wondered if my spare room was still free. She'd just busted up with her boyfriend. She met you and later on told me to go for it, said that she had a good feeling about you. Now we know why I guess."

"I don't think she even saw my face that night, she was so scared."

"But on some level she must've known, or at least sensed what a good man you are. At any rate, you moved into my room and never left it. I was pretty much head over heels as it was."

"Seriously? Over me? I was such a geek."

"Babe, you still are. But you were cute and needy. You had this lost puppy thing going on. We also had the heat up for Rex so you would hang around the flat in just your boxers and... and you were really sexy."

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Well, yeah. Fit body, with chocolate coloured puppy dog eyes of doom, that devastating little dimple on the left, that mouth... your... um..." She gestured towards his crotch and immediately he felt his ears flush red along with the rest of his face. "And the way you get embarrassed whenever I pay you a compliment."

"Um... am I any good? In bed, I mean. Do I please you?"Abby giggled at him. "No, Abby, I'm serious! Oh this is going to be such a disaster."

"What's going to be a disaster?"

"Us... me... trying to... I mean, when... _if_ you want... if you let me... sex!"

"What are you trying to say?" His face _was_ completely red, he could feel it. He covered his face with his hands and whimpered. Abby tried very hard not to laugh and embarrass him any further.

"Are you saying that you're still a virgin Connor?"

"What? No! Yes! Maybe... I don't know, probably, sort of... okay, yes. There? Happy?" Abby grabbed his waistcoat and pulled him down to her, fusing her lips to his for a passionate kiss that made him see fireworks. When they parted they were both panting for breath.

"Happy? Definitely. That means I get to deflower you all over again. And for the record, and poor Angela in the loft above us every night will swear to it under oath, you're a real marathon man."

"I am?" Abby nodded, biting her bottom lip. There was a seductive glint in her eye and made Connor curious. She reached for him, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him close once more.

"Three and a half hours," she whispered against his mouth. "Maybe tonight we can try and beat that record?"

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He'd grinned like a fool the entire walk back to the car. Abby had accepted him and understood why he'd done what he'd done. He felt dreadful for no longer sharing her memories of their relationship, but it couldn't be helped. He just had to keep in mind that because he'd gone back and rescued Angela from her killer that Abby and her brother had been adopted and had a family. This Abby was certainly happier and much freer with her thoughts and her actions. The Abby he'd left behind had a tough exterior, masking her sweetness and goodness. She never allowed herself to be perceived as vulnerable. This new Abby loved to be touched and cuddled and could tell him she loved him without reservation. It would take time for them to get used to the gap of knowledge and memory between them, but they were both willing to see past it and build a new life together. Connor was practically giddy. Along the way Abby intermittently pushed him up against a tree or a car and kissed him senseless, her hands roaming all over his body and _certain places_ that she really ought not to on a public street.

By the time they arrived home they were on fire for each other. They stumbled with every step down the walk as they strove to reach their front door due to being locked in a crazed, lust filled embrace and unable to take their hands or lips off each other. The barely made it inside the door before Connor had her pressed right up against it, his mouth voracious over her neck and chest, desperately trying to get her undressed. He was so wrapped up in Abby and she in him that they didn't notice the third set of hands involved until Connor let out an bloody curdling scream and leapt back. He frantically pulled down his trousers and shook the ice chips and cubes from his boxers. Abby was howling with laughter at with his frantic dance. Angela stood there dressed to the nines in a red couture cocktail dress and four inch pumps with an empty pitcher in her hand, giving them both the evil eye.

"Upstairs right now!" ordered Angela. "Don't you two _ever_ answer your cell phones? We have to be at the party one hour and it's going to take at least forty five minutes to get to there!"

"Oh my god! I completely forgot!" cried Abby. "We'll be ready on the double!"

"You bet your little arse you will! I've already laid out your clothes. I've fed Rex and the rest of your scaly brood. We'll have to do your nails and make up in the car, Connor will drive. I can't believe you forgot Abby! Mum's been planning this for weeks. Connor, pull up your trousers, last thing I need is to see your willy again." Connor's eyes all but popped out of his head and he quickly did as he was told, scurrying away from the towering force of brassed off supermodel and on up the stairs. Angela smiled. "He's gonna miss me."

"Definitely," beamed Abby, suddenly feeling extremely grateful, unable to imagine a world without her sister in it.

"Why are you still here!" Abby squeaked and dashed up the stairs. She found Connor tripping all over himself to get into the charcoal gray cashmere pinstriped suit. Angela had even laid out a fresh pair of boxers for him. He'd successfully wrangled himself into the black silk button down shirt, but he was absolutely clueless about the antique gold coloured silk tie. Abby calmed him with a simple touch upon his face.

"She always could get you riled up," said Abby. "You two really are the best of friends, like brother and sister, but she's always known how to push your buttons and you always rise to the occasion. She's always been a brat like that. Take your time, we can be a little late. It's her going away party with the family and she's going to love being the center of attention. She always has, but I've never minded." Abby tied his tie for him and straightened his suit. "Put on your socks and shoes while I get dressed." Connor sat on the bed and pulled on the clean black socks and the black leather dress shoes that Angela had laid out for him. Meanwhile Abby stripped naked. Upon seeing her in the nude Connor froze. He'd never actually seen her naked before and he was awestruck. Her beauty was beyond anything he'd ever imagined. He quickly averted his eyes for fear of needing another pitcher of ice down his trousers. Abby slipped into the pale flesh toned panties and the strapless push up bra that amplified her cleavage before she slipped the golden silk off the shoulder shift dress adourned with minuscule Swarovski crystals in spiral patterns. The dress barely made it half way down her thighs. She sat down on the bed next to him and pulled on a matching pair of high heels. The handbag left on the bed presumably held all the make up Angela had mentioned and after running their brushes through their hair they left the bedroom.

Angela crammed her long legs into the back seat behind Connor and made Abby recline hers as Connor drove them out of the city. As she did Abby's make up with a deft hand, she also directed Connor as he drove them out of London. The special dinner was being held in an old Georgian Manor that had been converted into a hotel and restaurant. There were a number of luxury cars parked outside and the mini looked very out of place. Angela walked in ahead of them while Abby and Connor hung back, hands linked, taking in the atmosphere. To say the place was opulent would be an understatement. They were on time afterall and when they walked into the private banquet room they were greeted with jubilation. As Connor and Abby had been walking she quickly filled him in on his history with her family as fast as she could. Connor called her parents by their first names and they were all very comfortable with each other. They'd gotten together many times, for birthdays, summer holidays and Christmas. Abby promised to keep conversations light and not leave his side so he wouldn't get hitched up in any encounters he had tonight. Angela's model friends were there, along with a few celebrities. Under different circumstances Connor might've been star struck, but tonight he only had eyes for Abby. She looked divine, truly, like some sort of sun goddess. He was completely under her spell. They met up with the Clarksons, including Abby's brother Jack, who Connor found to be quite a gracious young man. They drank and ate and mingled and all the while Connor was amazed by the fact that his actions had been the cause of all this joy and merriment. He watched Angela dance around the room from one friend to another. She was all smiles and kisses and happiness. He observed Abby leaning against her adopted mum, hugging her and being completely content and at peace. He'd given her that. This was the kind of life he'd always hoped Abby could have and he thanked the powers that be that he got to be a part of it.

As the party was winding down Connor and Abby snuck away out to the folly at the end of the garden. Connor had given Abby is jacket to wear as the night was cool and he didn't want her to get a chill. He sat down on the stone bench and pulled her down into his lap. She snuggled against him, toying with his tie and resting her head against his neck and shoulder.

"You know, I think this is by far the craziest, more outrageous day I've ever had," said Abby. "Even more than the day we met."

"Same for me. I didn't know what I expected when I came back through after rescuing Angela. I just hope and prayed that you were still in my life. I never expected something so wonderful as to have you as my own."

"Well, you've got me. I don't think you changed the world so much as just fixed it."

"I like that thought." They were interrupted by the buzzing of their cells phones. They shared a look of disappointment. Had another anomaly opened? But after one look at their texts they breathed a sigh of relief. The anomaly to Brighton, 1995 had closed, sealing the present fate of this new world. Abby sat up and took him by the hand.

"Let's go pry Ange off Mick Jagger and head home. With any luck she'll have had enough to drink that she'll sleep deeply. I've got designs on having my way with you tonight. We've still got a record to smash!"

Angela was snoring in the back of the car by the time they arrived home. Connor half carried her, half dragged her up the stairs to the loft, laying her on her stomach on the bed. She hadn't been especially drunk, but she'd certainly imbibed enough to ensure a good night's sleep. She's mumbled a goodnight to him and lazily patted him on his cheek. When he returned to the bedroom he found Abby already undressed, save for her lingerie and her high heels. She was draped along the length of the bed with her arms above her head. Her chest was pushed up, with one leg slightly bent, making for a very enticing picture. Connor was speechless and Abby tried to look seductive but dissolved into giggles.

"Who am I kidding? I couldn't pull off sultry to save my life! I'll leave that to Ange. Connor, get naked and come here!" she commanded. He stripped himself bare in record time and was about to jump on the bed when Abby held up her hands to halt him. "Best hang it up, it's Armani."

"Armani? How the bloody hell can I afford an Armani suit?"

"Angela bought it for you, thought you'd clean up nice. Which you do." He took the clothes off the floor and put them back on their hangers in the closet.

"If she can afford to buy Armani suits and the frock she was wearing tonight, how come she's living with us, in the loft no less?" Abby pulled him down to the bed to lay with her and gave him a sweet kiss upon his lips.

"It's simple - family. She hated living in Chelsea. She worked all the time but afterwards she was alone. She had useless boyfriends who were only with her to up their status. Living with us made her feel safe and loved. You two really do get on famously. She only gives you a hard time because she's comfortable with you and knows you can take it. You're like her big brother. It's been lovely having her. When she went off to France and Italy for the first time to model she learned hard and fast to have two personalities. She's professional, but a flirt and party girl on the outside. She puts on a show for everyone, except her family. Really her favourite thing in the world is to sit with us n' watch a film and pig out on dark chocolate fudge ripple ice cream. I'm really going to miss her, but it's time. She's got her confidence and independence now. She's in demand, she's earning plenty of money. She's really hitting her stride. I'm proud of her. I want to tell her about what you did. I want her to know. She has a really _big_ life and it's all thanks to you. She's already aware about most of what goes on in our world anyways. That okay?"

"Course it is, love." Abby took his hand and held it between her own.

"And from what you've said, I've got a really great life now too. I think maybe, some how, some way, the other me would have fallen in love with you. I think you're irresistible. Your good nature, your selflessness, your beautiful smile with that devastating little dimple, not to mention your..." She reached down and took his length in her hand, stroking him to life. Connor gasped and shuddered and then moaned. She leaned in to kiss him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I love you, Connor Temple, more that life itself."

"I love you Abby Mait...I mean Clark... can we just make it Temple and be done with it?" She leaned back with an astonished look on her face.

"Really!"

"Absolutely! If I'm not pushing my luck, that is. If you actually want to marry me. If you think it's a good idea. I mean, you don't have to, it's okay." She pinched his bum and he yelped. "What was that for?"

"Smarten up and shelve the self pity you nit. Go back to being adorable and romantic." She settled in more comfortably in the pillows and gave him a smile of encouragement. Connor cleared his throat and looked into her eyes.

"Abigail Sarah _Clarkson_, I love you and want to make you happy for the rest of your life. Will you marry me?" Abby snaked her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her.

"Yes, Connor, I will."

"Brilliant!"

"It's gonna be!"

For the second morning in a row Connor had wakened alone in bed, Abby long gone. He was going to have to have a chat with her about that and remedy the situation. She'd obviously tucked the covers around him to keep him warm, but it wasn't quite the same as have the soft flesh of her nude body pressed against his. Not by a long shot. Instantly the memories of the night before came to the forefront of his mind. Memories of their two bodies joined as one, giving and taking, biting, kissing, tasting, a tangle of limbs and an insatiable hunger, passion and need. They hadn't broken their apparent marathon record, but Abby pointed out to him as he was falling asleep that she and the other version of him had been experimenting with Tantric techniques. He was intrigued and she said she'd enjoy teaching him again. The desire to make love with Abby again permeated every cell in his body. He decided a cold shower was in order, otherwise he'd embarrass himself. He threw off the covers and grabbed his robe, pulling it on and rushing out of the bedroom and straight into the shower.

"I think sleeping beauty's finally up," said Angela as she popped the bread into the toaster. Abby was at the stove minding after the bacon in the frying pan. She and Angela had spent the morning discussing what had transpired with Connor. Angela had cried on Abby's shoulder quite a bit, reliving the horrible incident when they'd been twelve years old. Abby had cried with her, the feelings of guilt for having left her friend alone hitting her hard even a dozen years later. Finding out that Connor had been the one to rescue her had blown Angela's mind. She'd always thought Connor was the best of men and couldn't ever have wished for a better partner for her best friend and sister, but now her esteem for him was infinite. Her life would have ended had it not been for Connor and hearing the life that Abby and Jack had been forced to lived as a result of one evil man's actions broke her heart and made her feel sick to her stomach. The two women had held each other and cried until their painful emotions ran dry and thoughts turned to the doleful, kind, heroic man who was snoring the morning away, completely knackered in the bedroom. They decided the least they could do was make him a spectacular breakfast.

Angela had the innate ability to never get a hangover and the smell of frying food after a night of drinking only made her ravenous. Still dressed in their pajamas they got to work prepping the meal for themselves and Connor. Angela was in charge of the simpler things like coffee and toast, where as Abby had always been the chef in the family. As she seasoned the potatoes and whipped the eggs she wondered if the other Abby had ever cooked for her Connor. Her adoptive mother and her had bonded over cooking lessons when she'd been a teenager and she enjoyed taking care of her man that way. The fastest way to Connor's heart often was through his stomach. Abby took inventory. There was potatoes, scrambled eggs, bacon and beans. She wished she'd had scones and raspberry jam for him too, he loved those. She did smile at the thought of offering herself up as desert later on. She was certain he'd enjoy that.

Both women watched as he walked out of the bathroom, fresh from his shower and clutching a towel around his waist with rivulets of water dripping down the plane of his naked back. "Damn, the cuteness of his arse never ceases to amaze me," commented Angela as she buttered the toast, watching as Connor disappeared into the bedroom. "You could bounce a coin off it. You're lucky you saw him first."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," replied Abby as she set the three plates full of food on the table. "It was fate." She said it with such conviction that Angela couldn't deny the truth of Abby's statement. Connor emerged from the bedroom dressed in a casual pair of jeans, converse sneakers and a battered old Queen tshirt that had seen better days.

"Oh god that smells amazing!" he exclaimed, rushing to the table.

"Tuck in," said Abby, taking a seat beside him and lovingly stroking her hand through his hair. Connor groaned in pleasure several times during his meal, making both girls giggle. When they were done, Angela cleared the table and Abby led Connor to the couch. He wasn't exactly sure what the two women were conspiring about, but both seemed to be paying him particular attention. He'd never had breakfast made for him, to begin with. And until last night he'd never had a true lover. It was still going to take time to get used to this new world. He sat in the middle section of the couch with Abby pressed to his side. His arm was around her shoulders, cuddling her close. Angela soon joined them, sitting on his other side, bringing a large red leather scrapbook with her. "We've got something to show you," spoke Abby, rubbing his knee with her hand. Angela opened the album and the first picture Connor saw was one of Abby and Angela as he'd seen them as young girls. They were smiling and hugging each other.

"This photograph was taken about two weeks after you rescued me," explained Angela. "We were all traumatized by what had happened. Abby felt wretched of course, but we were all so happy I'd been saved that I didn't hold any anger towards her and neither could anyone else. Mum and dad made her feel bad enough as it was, she got grounded for a month. She cried for three days straight and felt like dirt, then mum took her out, just the two of them, and helped her get past it."

"I had nightmares just as bad as Angela did. If it hadn't been for you, Connor, well... you know what happened. The other version of me and no Angela," explained Abby. Angela turned the page and it was full of newspaper clippings with headlines such as **Police Searching for Anonymous Hero**, **Local Girl Rescued From Pedophile By Good Samaritan**, **Cops Nab Child Abductor**. The stories all detailed the events as Connor knew them. The two men who'd come from the pub had given their description of Connor, as well as his reasons for fleeing the scene, but of course he was never located. Angela turned the page and things took a decidedly darker tone. The newspaper articles unveiled the story of the man who Connor had taken on. His name was Charles Francis Apple. He was thirty seven years told and from the evidence in his van, to his home as well as his work as a gas mains worker for the city of Brighton, the police were able to connect Apple to a series of terrible crimes that had been committed against girls across the county. Angela hadn't been the first and surely wouldn't have been the last if not for Connor. There was a trial and Angela had given witness and in the end, Apple had been convicted of several murders.

"He died in prison last year. There was a brawl between him and a fellow who had a young daughter of his own. The man was in for importing drugs from Spain, but he really loved his little girl and when he learned all about Charles Apple he picked a fight. Lots of families were relieved when they heard. His death brought everyone a lot of closure. It's thanks to you that he was caught. I don't... I don't think... if it wasn't for you..." Angela started to cry and between Connor and Abby she was brought into a hug. "Thanks for being my hero Connor. I really love you." He was too choked up to respond, but he hugged both women tighter.

After a time, Angela excused herself and left. She was meeting her girlfriends to make the final decision about the Paris flat. Abby cleaned up after breakfast and Connor thumbed through the rest of the scrapbook. It detailed the life the girls and their family had shared. It was lovely to see it laid before him in happy pictures. Abby rejoined him a short while later, insinuating herself into his lap. They started to kiss and it soon became very heated. They paused to regain their breath, clutching each other and making tiny noises of want and need.

"I wanna buy you a ring," said Connor in rough voice, nipping at her lips and chin. "I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Me too, but Angela and mum won't let us get away without a huge wedding. Besides, it's every girl's dream to plan her wedding. We won't wait forever, I promise, before the year's out. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll wait as long as I have to, but I won't like it!"

"Mmm, how's about December 21st? It's close to Christmas, so everyone will be in fantastic spirits. It's the Solstice, so that adds a little magic. Then, we can spend a couple of nights sequestered away somewhere in front of a fire and do nothing but eat and make love. Afterwards, we can all go to Brighton for Christmas, your mum n' dad too..."

"Wait, stop!" He started shaking and Abby was instantly concerned.

"Connor, what's the matter?"

"My dad... my dad's alive? How? How can that possibly be?"

"I don't understand."

"Abby, I went back to 1995 and I changed your future. I can't have possibly changed my own past! Abby, my father died from cancer when I was fifteen."

"When exactly?"

"November 30th, 1995."

"When was he diagnosed?"

"When they found the tumor in October it was already too late, it had spread. There was nothing they could do. The doctors said if only they'd found out a couple of months earlier they could have operated."

"Connor, forgive me for not knowing the scientific side of things, but maybe you did change your own past when you changed mine. Isn't it possible that Angela not being killed sent some sort of ripple effect through the world? She might be one person, but maybe her presence meant something, like it connected links in a chain that hadn't been before? You did mention once that your dad had been sick about ten years ago, but that he'd gotten through it. I've met him, Conn, he's perfectly healthy. He's still teaching English and History. He's wonderful, just like his son."

"Oh god... Abby... my father's alive!" He couldn't contain his emotions any longer and he burst into tears. Abby held him and cried tears of joy and relief with him. When he cried himself out, he was suddenly full of nervous energy. "Abby I have to see him, please. Can we go right now?" She rose from his lap and pulled him up with her, giving him a hug.

"Of course we can. It's a long drive, but we can be there by mid afternoon. I'll go get dressed and you leave Angela a note and put food out for Rex. Oh, Connor, I'm so happy for you. I had no idea or I would have said something sooner." He kissed her and let her go, but then pulled her right back into his arms.

"December 21st is perfect. You're perfect."

"Not, but a long shot, babe. But I'm perfect you, yes? Just like you are for me."

"An emphatic yes! I love you Abby, so much."

"Love you too, Connor. I'll be ready in ten minutes." She kissed his mouth and dashed off to the bedroom. Connor stood there and looked around the flat, feeling his entire being overcome with too many emotions to process them all at once - elation, joy, excitement, astonishment, _fear_. He knew the second he saw his father he was going to cry again. There's no way he'd be able to hold it in. What possible explanation could he give his parents? It didn't matter, he'd think of something. He had Abby, he had Angela and now he had his father too. It was infinitely more than he'd had two days ago. One impulsive act had brought two people back from the dead and it had given him the love he'd always longed for. The convergence of events and timelines was too scary to even fathom and yet it had all worked out so beautifully in the end. He'd acted out of love and he'd been rewarded more richly then he ever could have imagined. Abby returned to him and kissed him.

"Ready?" she asked. He simply smiled and nodded his head. He was more than ready.

The End


End file.
